


EffeXXX on You

by YaoiMommaForevah4U2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU College, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Black Butler References, Blow Jobs, Bondage, BoyxBoy, Ciel Phantomhive cosplay, Cosplay, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exploration, Fingering, Fucking, Garter Belt, High Heels, KenKuroo - Freeform, Kenma, Kissing, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Maid Cosplay, Maid Kuroo, Marking, OOC-ish, OOC-ish?, Oikawa - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Shop, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Toys, Yaoi, kenkuro - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, slight comedy, slight pregnancy kink, sucking, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMommaForevah4U2/pseuds/YaoiMommaForevah4U2
Summary: Kuroo got to his old Toyota and keyed open the door. Oikawa had his hand on the passenger side door handle, jiggling it impatiently. He looked over the car’s hood at Kuroo expectantly.“Well?” He raised one eyebrow as Kuroo sighed and hit the button to unlock all the doors. They slid inside, tossing their backpacks in the back seat. “Tooru, why are you in my car? Do we need to go somewhere? Seatbelt.” He looked pointedly at Oikawa who glared at him and buckled up most awkwardly.“You know I hate seat belts. They ruin the line and wrinkle everything!” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and doing a pretty good job of wrinkling himself without help. “I need you to take me to EffeXXX.”Kuroo, who was carefully backing out of his parking space, slammed on his brakes, causing Oikawa to be happy that he’d put his seatbelt on.“WHAT!?!”Oooooorrrr.....Kuroo takes Oikawa to a sex shop and chaos ensues***as requested from my very own Yuri Plisetsky*** (I am WRITING it....I AM...it's just taking me a WHILE...jeeeezzzzz....cool ya blades)





	1. EffeXXX of Betting

“Yoooohoooo! Kuroo-chan! Stop! Wait for meeee!”

Oikawa bounded across the university parking lot with his usual flair. Kuroo turned to look at his friend practically fairy-skipping it towards him. He shook his head as he took in the tall brunette’s attire.

“What the actual hell, Tooru?”

“Huh? What?”

Oikawa, usually a regular GQ fashion plate, was dressed in a decidedly garish shirt of retina searing purple and blinding white jeans with white and purple sneakers. Even his shoelaces were glaring.

“Ugh! What is WITH that outfit!?!”

“Whatever do you mean?” Oikawa answered, all innocent eyes and pursed lips. He flipped his hair in a practiced toss and ran his hands over his chest to settle on his hips. “I’ll have you know this was on the runway not even a month ago! It’s haute couture!”

“It’s a haute mess! Jesus! I’m fricking blind now!”

Kuroo turned to start walking towards his car, Oikawa following slightly behind. Oikawa was still nattering on about Kuroo’s lack of taste and how he was on trend. Kuroo sighed heavily. The only thing on trend was that Oikawa was, as usual, being a pain in the ass.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Kuroo got to his old Toyota and keyed open the door. Oikawa had his hand on the passenger side door handle, jiggling it impatiently. He looked over the car’s hood at Kuroo expectantly.

“Well?” He raised one eyebrow as Kuroo sighed and hit the button to unlock all of the doors. They slid inside, tossing their backpacks in the back seat. “Tooru, why are you in my car? Do we need to go somewhere? Seatbelt.” He looked pointedly at Oikawa who glared at him and buckled up most awkwardly.

“You know I hate seatbelts. They ruin the line and wrinkle everything!” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and doing a pretty good job of wrinkling himself without help. “I need you to take me to EffeXXX.”

Kuroo, who was carefully backing out of his parking space, slammed on his brakes, causing Oikawa to be happy that he’d put his seatbelt on.

“WHAT!?!”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at Kuroo. “Are you trying to KILL me?!? Jesus, it’s not like I asked you to go IN the shop! Damn, Kuroo!”

Kuroo pulled back into the parking space and turned off the car.

“No.”

“No? Why?”

“You know why, you freak! Absolutely not!”

“Come on, you can park down the street. No one you know is gonna be around there anyway. I just need to run in and pick up something quick.”

“Why do you have to go there anyway?”

Oikawa mumbled something under his breath. Kuroo watched a blush start to run up his neck into his face.

“What did you say? You’re mumbling, idiot.”

“I said I lost a bet with Iwa-chan. I need something from EffeXXX. I’ll be in and out like super quick. I promise.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, his face red but determined. Kuroo let out another heavy sigh, his millionth of the day, and started the car again. Oikawa grinned wide and triumphant, knowing he won this particular battle.

“Christ! I don’t even want to know! Fine but I’m not coming in. I’m not even parking close.”

“Oh, Kuroo-chan! You don’t have too. I’m just glad that you agreed to take me there.”

Kuroo glanced at Oikawa, seeing nothing but smug satisfaction. He had a bad feeling about this and the beginnings of a headache.

Kuroo found a parking space half a block from the store. Oikawa bounced out of the car and hit his strut down the street. “Well,” thought Kuroo, “at least, he owns it.” He pulled out his cell to send his roommate and lover a text.

 

_1#Captn:        Will b home sn. Had take Oikawa to store. Nd anything?_

_GamerKitn:     Mochi?_

_1#Captn:       Only if you eat dinner! Take out?_

_GamerKitn:    Chikn dumplings!_

_1#Captn:       Kk. Lu_

_GamerKitn:    -_-_

_1#Captn:      LOL_

 

Kuroo called up their favorite restaurant and placed an order of chicken dumplings, yakisoba and mochi. There would be a 45 minute turn around for pick up. It was Friday night and, though early, everywhere would be busy.

He ended the call and jacked his seat back. Resting his head on his arm, he stretched out and closed his eyes, trying to ease his headache. The slight breeze was refreshing through the open window, the sun warm on his chest…

He woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes, patting around for his phone to see what time it was. Twilight surrounded him and Oikawa was still not back yet. Clicking a button, his cell showed that a half hour had passed. Kuroo rubbed his eyes again, stretching and returned his seat back to its normal position. He shot Oikawa a text.

_1#Captn: Hey, trashykawa, where u at?_

Five minutes went by.

_1#Captn: Yoohoo!!! I hv dinr waitn. Come on!!!_

No answer.

Kuroo put the car windows up, making sure everything was secure as he exited his vehicle and locked the doors. Looking around, he sprinted up the block and ducked into EffeXXX. Standing in the dim lighting, he let his eyes adjust before he looked around for Oikawa.

His eyes were assaulted by rows of devices, toys, objects and outfits. His mind couldn’t seem to make sense of any of it at first. But then…. Oh my God! Was that a glass dildo? A glow in the dark butt plug? A whip? What the fuck!

Kuroo spun around, disoriented by the massive display of sex toys, fetish wear and bdsm gear. He knew, hell, EVERYONE knew, that EffeXXX was a sex shop but he thought it would be more along the lines of dvds and magazines with a few toys thrown in for good measure.

This was...waaaay more than that.

He almost backed into a mannequin wearing a complicated web of leather straps before he paused and let out the breath he was holding. “Find Oikawa, just find him and leave.” It was like a mantra in his head.

He scanned for the lanky piece of work as he moved deeper into the store. A young woman sat behind a glass counter displaying metal rings and who knows what. Kuroo approached slowly, slipping into his “cool guy” mode.

“Hello, there. Have you seen a guy with brown hair, about my height, wearing an ugly purple shirt?”

“Oh, yes, sir. He’s in the back, trying on some clothing. Would you like me to show you to the dressing rooms?

Her face was pleasant and non-threatening and her voice sweet. She immediately put Kuroo at ease. Coming from behind the counter, she introduced herself as Aya. She led him to the back of the store. There were a series of doors and Aya knocked on the second in the row.

“Sir? Your friend is here.”

Oikawa called out that he was almost done and Aya excused herself, indicating Kuroo could sit, pointing to two club chairs off to the right against the wall.  
“Hurry up, you dope! I’m gonna be late to pick up my take out! Kenma’s waiting!”

Kuroo thought of his little mate with his big golden eyes and kittenish face. He just wanted to get outta here, get his food and go home.

“Oi! Oikawa! Let’s goooo!”

The dressing room door banged open and Oikawa poked his head out. “I need your help! The zipper’s stuck!”

“What the fuck!”

Kuroo heaved himself out of the chair and stomped over to Oikawa. He just raised his eyes when he got a good look at what Tooru was wearing. The breath strangled in his throat as he took in the outfit.

Topping Tooru’s head was a white lace cap. The rest of the costume was black cloth and white lace and there was very little of it. A frilly apron, white thigh highs and high heeled black mary janes completed the French maid ensemble.

Kuroo gasped, choking. He inhaled a hugh amount of air.

“What…bwahahahahaw…the…hahahahahellll….is…bwahahahahaaa….is..that?

Tears streaming down his face, he couldn’t stop laughing as he slid to the ground. He wiped his eyes but he just…he just couldn’t…stop…laughing…

“Oi! Stupid Kuroo! Rude! Help me out of this!” Oikawa turned around, struggling to reach the zipper, almost falling over in his heels. Which set Kuroo off on another bout of laughter, holding his stomach.

“Stop! Stop! I can’t stand it! I’m gonna die!”

“Idiot! Stop laughing and help meeee!” Oikawa whined, high and hysterical.

Kuroo staggered to his feet and tried to help Oikawa out of the costume. The zipper was jammed pretty good and it didn’t help that Kuroo had trouble seeing with his teary vision. When his laughter subsided to a chuckle, he was able to get the zipper unstuck. He was pushed out of the dressing room, door slamming in his face.


	2. EffeXXX of knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tells Kenma about his adventure. Kenma contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Holidays and physically hurting my hand has put a slow-down on this but I'll try to post another, longer chapter so. Mea Culpa. Don't hate me.
> 
> Again, this is for my Yurio. I'm trying, don't kick me!

Kuroo found Kenma sitting on the floor, back against the sofa, typing on his cell with quick fingers. “I’m home.” Kenma glanced up with big golden eyes. “Welcome home.” Kuroo dropped the take-out bags on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen to grab the essentials needed for their living room feast. Chopsticks, napkins, beer for him, apple juice for Kenma and throw away plates.

Setting everything on the table, Kuroo started shifting food from container to plate before shoving one in front of Kenma. “Enough phone, eat.” Kenma blinked, typed a few more lines then put his phone down and picked up his chopsticks.

“Kuroo?”

“Hmmm?”

“Where did you go with Tooru?”

Kuroo stopped chewing. He really didn’t want to tell Kenma but he felt like he didn’t have a choice. He doesn’t keep anything from Kenma. Plus, it WAS funny considering what happened with Trashykawa. “Oikawa needed a ride so I gave him one. He had to go to EffeXXX cuz he lost some bet with Izaizume.”

Kenma stilled and stared at Kuroo. “EffeXXX? What could he need there?” Kenma expressing any sort of curiosity openly was akin to someone else intensely grilling for information.

Kuroo’s eyebrows popped at the question. “Ah, he lost a bet? But I don’t know what that was about. Honestly, I didn’t want to know. He asked me and I took him. That was it.”

“Did you go in the store with him?”

“I didn’t but then he didn’t come out and I wanted to go home so I had to go in and get him.”

“What was it like?”

“Well, kinda dark? Lots of weird stuff, you know, just...weird.”

“Weird? Like how? What stuff?”

Kuroo felt warmth rising up his neck and over his face. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed but he also wasn’t exactly comfortable with the intensity of Kenma’s gaze. He shifted, taking another bite to give himself time to formulate an answer.

“There were lots of sex toys and outfits and displays. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be.”

“And Oikawa?”

“He was in the dressing room. Trying on outfits.”

“Outfits?” Kenma’s eyes seemed to take on a sparkle that Kuroo hadn’t seen very often. Only when the younger was contemplating various outcomes on the court had he seen this particular look.

“Ah, yeah. It was funny actually. When I went in to find him, he was in the dressing room and the zipper got stuck on this costume and I had to help him with it. I thought I was gonna die laughing.”

“Costume?”

“A French maid’s outfit.”

At the memory, Kuroo started laughing again and Kenma smiled slightly at his hilarity. Kenma sure that Tooru looked both ridiculous and adorable in the maid’s uniform. He had seen things like that on the internet, in porn and magazines. He never quite understood the obsession. Until now.

Thinking of Kuroo in a maid’s apron and dress, Kenma felt a strange heat pool in his lower belly. And if Kuroo was bound at the same time, well, that heat grew.

Kuroo’s chuckles tapered off as he continued to eat. Kenma resumed his quietude and their dinner finished normally. Kenma helped Kuroo clear everything and they returned to the living room.

Kuroo flipped on the TV and settled to watch a rerun of some crazy crime drama as Kenma curled into his side on the sofa. Kenma had his cell in his hands and was currently beating Boss #3. His thoughts wandered over what his boyfriend related at dinner.

He easily beat Boss #3 and leveled up but his mind really wasn’t on the game. Glancing up at his boyfriend, he saw that Kuroo was dozing softly, head back and eyes closed. Kenma saved his level and opened up Google.

He quickly typed in EffeXXX and the general location of the storefront. Several web links came up and he clicked on the most likely one. It opened to a very nondescript page, white with black lettering. Simple, unobtrusive.

Deceiving.

He clicked the Enter button and opened up a whole world of hey-how-ya-doing. Gone was the simple design, now his screen was filled with small category thumbnails boasting names like TOYS, LEATHER, TOOLS, COSTUMES, VIDS, LUBES & LOTIONS, EXTRAS, LINGERIE and so on. Sections FOR HIM and FOR HER flashed in neon as well as FETISH, CLEARANCE, SPECIALS.

He blinked and slowly scanned the page before clicking on COSTUMES. Row after row of small pictures greeted him. He squinted hard at the screen. Was that a nun costume? Okay then.

He scrolled through til he hit on French maid outfits. There were several and now he wished he asked for more detail so he would know which one Tooru had tried on. He opened up one after the other, some elaborate and others very simple. He found one that he kept coming back to. It was embarrassingly scanty. The skirt of the black dress was so short it didn’t cover the white ruffled panties underneath. The super cute cap and apron were also white with pretty lace accents. The sheer white thigh-hi’s and black ankle strap high heels completed the outfit. The girl wearing it was also holding a feather duster with a handle that looked oddly like a dildo.

Kenma’s mouth went a little dry as the image was superimposed with that of his boyfriend. His eyes slid closed as the appearance of Maid Kuroo filled his head. The famous bedhead topped with the lacy cap, his strong long legs encased in silky stockings, the blush of his face...

Kenma shook himself, closing all the windows and deleting his history. His breath was a little fast and he felt overheated. He slid out from his boyfriend’s arms and went to get something to drink. Punching the straw into an apple juice carton, he leaned against the kitchen counter thinking that he might have to take a little trip to EffeXXX and see about it for himself.


	3. EffeXXX of Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes shopping. Its all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long time coming. I know it's short. I apologize for the wait. I had a severe case of writer's block and depression jumped in there and trying to kick my ass on top of it. It took a while to get myself motivated. But I'm trying to move forward again. Slow but steady. 
> 
> Ok, how should we turn Kuroo into Kenma's obedient maid boy? Any suggestions? I'm open to them. Also, comments, criticism and kudos are much welcome. Hugs are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Luv to you all!!!
> 
> Yurio, your blades in my back are the joy of my existence.

****

Kenma looked around the inside of the shop. Like Kuroo had mentioned, it was much bigger than he imagined. He picked up a small shopping basket, swinging it gently in his hand. He went up and down the aisles, looking at this, picking up that. He carefully selected a few items to place in his basket. He let himself wander around the store until a nice young woman asked if she could be of assistance.

 

Kenma looked up into her sweet face, feeling instantly at ease. “Costumes?” She led him to an area towards the back right of the store. Walking through an open archway, the area held several racks of costumes separated by type. The woman, who had introduced herself as Aya, asked if there was anything specific he was looking for. Kenma shook his head, wanting to look through everything himself. Aya nodded, taking her leave graciously.

 

Kenma’s eyes scanned over the racks. He moved toward a section that seemed to hold mostly black clothing. Upon perusal, he choked a laugh back. Pulling one black piece out, he looked at the bevy of leatherlike straps. The tag held a price and a picture of a tall muscular hairy man wrapped in a complicated mess of black lines. It proclaimed, “The Intimidator”.

 

He shoved it back into the rack, chuckling. “Intimidating? Only trying to get it on maybe.” Thinking of Kuroo trying to figure out what strap went where and then wrapping it around his legs and falling over had Kenma highly amused. His smile stayed strong through two more racks of costumes, some scary and some just plain silly.

 

The next rack found him standing stock still. Lacy aprons. Black dresses. White caps. His lips parted on a slight exhale as his brain took over. Images of Maid Kuroo flashed in front of his eyes like a strobe light going off. Kuroo in his cap. Kuroo in his apron. Kuroo holding a feather duster. Kuroo’s long legs in stockings.

 

Kenma’s breath came out in a puff as he started going through the different styles of outfit, looking at the prices and pictures. One was more of a realistic look, black dress just above the knees, high neckline, long sleeves. The woman wearing it looked severe. No. Not that one.

 

The next few were sexy maid outfits. One blonde girl wore an extremely frilly, extremely lacy dress, cap and apron. It was kinda fussy. A few looked like the same version of each other, which was boring. Girls in super short, ultra petticoated dresses with their boobs pushed up and out of the very low neckline. Cheap. Even the material looked cheap. Like hooker cheap. Kenma sighed. Was he ever going to find the right one?

 

As he kept looking, he noticed that there were some costumes with pictures of men in maids’ outfits. These were “made of the stature of the male body” according to the tag. He ran through several more. Then he slowed, stopped and was struck deaf, dumb and almost blind.

 

The photo for this outfit showed a dark haired tall man dressed in a short black maid’s dress with a high collar with slight black lace accent, a white apron and cap with sheer black thigh highs and heels that strapped around his ankles. He stood defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face, daring you to order him around.

 

Kenma’s heart almost stopped. YES! This, this was the ONE! The man’s dark hair and eyes, his smirk, his stance was too reminiscent of his lover that he could not possibly tear his eyes away. He looked for the sizing, selecting one based on the tags he’d seen in Kuroo’s clothing on laundry day.

 

He felt that strange heat growing in his belly, his heart stuttered with his thoughts. As he pulled the costume from the rack, he checked the price. Draping the dress over his arm, he went to find Aya for help with completing his mission. Three quarters of an hour later, he was satisfied that he’d achieved his goal.

 

With Aya leading him back to the counter to check out, Kenma felt a quiet excitement building in his body. He imagined that bubbles in soda felt this way. The flash and burst of tiny bits of electricity in his veins and against his nerve endings would have been irritating in any other circumstance.

 

Aya totaled everything up before packing each item carefully but without fanfare. Kenma appreciated the clerk’s low-key demeanor and calm acceptance. She handed him two shopping bags as he handed over his credit card.

 

He was glad that the bags were sturdy, black and non-descript like the ones used in expensive clothing stores. No name or logo to give away where they came from and that suited Kenma just fine. After all, he had to take the bus home and didn’t want any attention drawn to him.

 

Aya gave him the slip to sign and they exchanged pleasant goodbyes. He walked out of the store, sighing, glad to be on his way home. As he boarded the bus, he looked down at the amount on the credit slip, biting his lip. Damn, the whole lot was expensive as hell. Then he thought of Kuroo kitted out in all his gloriousness and knew it was definitely worth it.

 

He sat back, tucked his bags between his legs and pulled out his DS. Might as well level up since the ride would take a while. His fingers quickly tapping buttons, he was almost on autopilot. While he played, a small part of his brain was cataloguing each item he brought, its uses and how to get Kuroo into that dress.

 

Stepping through the door, Kenma toed off his shoes and quickly went to the bedroom with his purchases. He opened the closet he shared with Kuroo and examined the space. He went to his side and took out two large gym duffels they didn’t use anymore. He gingerly moved all the items from the shopping bags to the duffels, taking care not to disturb the wrapping that Aya had done at the store.

 

He folded both black shopping bags and slid them under the bed after returning the duffels to the closet. He let out a tired exhale. All of this had been quite draining, now that he thought about it. He shuffled to the living room, turning on the TV and gaming console. Picking up a controller, he set about calling up the last game he saved.

 

As his avatar picked up a sword and hacked through a horde of evil henchman, Kenma thought about his plan. It would take a bit of doing but he was sure he could get Kuroo into it. Kuroo was the adventurous type and never outright denied Kenma anything unless it was a safety issue. He let go of any bit of misgiving he might have been having and settled down to wait for his lover to come home.


	4. EffeXXX of dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has a plan. Will Kuroo go with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late.
> 
> Also, comments welcome. Suggestions encouraged and I don't have a beta reader so either let me know the mistakes or ignore.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my Yurio, being the brat that Yurio can be, isn't interested in this story any longer. So anyone wanting more chapters, PLEASE let me know. I'll continue if someone, anyone, wants to read this. If not, it will die a quiet death.... poor babies....

Kuroo pushed open the door of the apartment, toeing off his sneakers just inside. He locked the deadbolt and dropped his duffel off to one side, carrying a take-out bag into the living room. He placed it on the coffee table, grinning.

His eye lit on a small bundle of blankets situated in the middle of the sofa. Kenma glanced up at him from his nest. “I’m home,” Kuroo smiled. “Welcome home, what’s in the bag?” Kenma paused his game as Kuroo started taking containers out of the brown paper. “Eel udon, tempura chicken and for dessert, mochi!” Kuroo placed everything down with a flourish but for the mochi, which he ran to put in the freezer.

He returned with the usual chopsticks, plates, bowls and whatnot and set about organizing everything for their dinner. Kenma saved his level of gameplay and slumped onto the floor, trailing blankets everywhere. Both clap their hands and murmur thanks before digging in. Kenma slurping up noodles when he asked how Kuroo’s day went. University is hard on both of them and Kuroo has it harder since he is the uni’s volleyball captain. Kenma has enough on his educational plate that he decided not to join volleyball this year.

“Ahhh, it’s been a day.” Kuroo stuffed a piece of tempura in his mouth, washing it down with a gulp of beer. “That English professor has got it out for me. He haaaates meeee!” Kuroo whines. Kenma smirks gently, sipping his apple juice. “He doesn’t hate you. He just wants you to pay attention.” He quirks an eyebrow at Kuroo, knowing that the older boy doesn’t give his English class _ANY_ attention. “If you fail, you’re off the team so do you’re best.”

“Awww, Kenma, then you have to help me!” Kuroo was still whining. Kenma picked at his noodles, sighing. “Mmmmm” is all he says, noncommittal to the end. Kuroo laughed and they finished their dinner, talking of the intricacies of college life and hard-nosed professors. Kuroo yawned then stretched, slapping his belly. “Oh, I’m so full! I’m going to go shower after I clean this up.” Kenma shed his blankets and stood up, grabbing various utensils and a bowl. “I’ll help.” Kuroo stopped still and just looked at him. “What? I can’t help? You look tired...,” he grumbled. Kuroo just smirks, knowing as soon as he leaves the kitchen Kenma will be in the freezer.

Kenma thought that the clean up went pretty well. Washing up was fun with Kuroo goofing around, blowing bubbles at Kenma from the suds in the sink. Leaving everything to dry in on the wooden drain, Kuroo kissed the top of Kenma’s bi-colored hair. “Now for that shower. Care to join me?” Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, all Kuroo got was a slap to the forehead and a push towards the hallway.

Kenma watched Kuroo saunter into his room and come back out, leaving a pile of clothing outside the door. He waited til he heard the shower start before he ran lightly down the hall and grabbed the clothing from the floor. He took the pile, running to put it on their bed. He opened the closet, pulling out the duffel bag and set it on the bed. “I hope this works,” he huffed.

Kuroo felt warm and relaxed, his hair dry enough that it wasn’t dripping. He opened the door and bent down, picking up his clothes. He noticed that his clothing felt weird and what was that on top? A note, **WEAR THIS. NO QUESTIONS** , in big blocky letters. Huh. Kenma’s writing obviously. But what did it mean, wear this and no questions? Kuroo turned and shut the door to the bathroom, closing himself in. Wear what?

He picked the pieces apart, laying each folded square in a line on the counter. He took the bulkiest one and shook it out. It unfolded strangely, what looked like a sleeve coming out of the side. He fumbled around with it, turning it this and that way til it finally fell into a shape.

The shape of a.... _dress_? A dress.

Kuroo blinked rapidly to make sure his eyes were seeing what they were seeing. A fucking dress?!? Ohhhhkkkaaayyyy. It’s a dress. He put it on the counter and looked at the rest, a large white square, a small white square and something that looked like an giant Easter egg. He picked up the large white square and shook it out. Ok, he recognized an apron. Then the small white square unfolded into a hat of some sort. He looked at the egg. Picked it up. Shook it near his ear. Didn’t sound like anything.

He pulled it apart and a jumble of fabric spilled out. He jumped and caught it in his hands. Silky material with just a hint of sheen, he untangled it to find stockings. His mouth hung open as a black garter belt fell out of the mess along with a pair of ruffled lacy panties.

Kuroo sat on the toilet, looking at his hands, looking at the counter, looking at his hands. “Kenma....”he breathed out in a whisper. He didn’t even notice he was getting hard.

Kenma sat on the bed, waiting a bit nervously. He hoped that Kuroo would get with the program and come out already. He was going to have a panic attack soon. After he heard Kuroo open and close the bathroom door, he put the black shoes right in the middle of the hallway, knowing Kuroo couldn’t miss them. He held his breath as he heard the bathroom door open. There was the slightest of gasps. Then silence.

Kuroo opened the bathroom door and almost stepped on a sexiest pair of heels waiting there smack in the middle of the hall. _Awww, fuck_. The shoes were black, shiny and high, platform toes and a sexy tapering heel with thick bondage ankle straps, D-rings glinting in the low light. He grabbed the shoes and went back in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet to put them on. He tried controlling his breathing while buckling himself into the shoes. He stood, looking at himself in the still foggy mirror.

His cheeks held a shade of high red and he couldn’t look into his own eyes, anywhere but his own eyes. He scanned his cap and made a slight adjustment, pulling it to a jaunty angle. He felt a little dizzy, hands gripping the sink as a wave of pure embarrassment and lust crashed through him. He took a deep breath and blew it out. It felt like everything he had never knew he wanted to feel but he did want to feel it. He wanted to feel all of it. He stood and turned to open the door. He blew out a final breath, “Showtime.”


	5. EffeXXX of Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wows Kenma but Kenma KILLS Kuroo....
> 
> Will he survive this night???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here we go. I promised a chapter for the weekend but I really am struggling with this story and the direction of it since the person I was writing this for has lost interest and now wants ANOTHER story instead of this one. Which I am refusing to write until I'm done with EffeXXX.
> 
> So any comments would be greatly appreciated. If you like it, if you hate it, what you like, what you don't...I'm really reaching here. It's a "hanging by my fingernails" deal. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. My love to everyone.

After the longest time, Kuroo finally walked into the bedroom, eyes down and watching his feet. He clipped slowly into the room, afraid of falling on his panty covered ass. “I don’t believe this, I don’t believe I’m _doing_ this,” is the mantra that he huffed out under his breath softly. He stopped just inside the room, his hands tightly clasped together in front of him. He raised his eyes and his breathing just shuts down, stops, heart stutters to a complete halt.

“Kenma?”

Kenma is sitting, draped over a dining room chair in the middle of the bedroom, one leg lazy on the floor, the other over the chair’s arm, dangling. His clothing, oh, his clothing! He’s wearing a deep green double-breasted coat with black accents and under it, a crisp white high-necked shirt with a lacy bit of ruffling and blue ribbon bow tie. His short pants are a matching green and his lower legs are encased in black socks with black garters to hold them up just under his knees. On his feet, heeled shoes of an era gone by. The boy’s head is a topped with a tall black hat with a black satin ribbon at the base and on his right eye is....

A black eye patch...

Kuroo felt dizzy with the lack of air going into his lungs. He can’t breathe, he can’t speak, he can’t even think. He’s dead and his stupid body doesn’t know it. He tried to draw in enough air to say something, anything but he just can’t. Because his ultimate wet dream is lounging with all the eloquence of royalty...of an Earl...

That is the Earl of Phantomhive. Or as he’s better known, Ciel Phantomhive of the manga and anime series, Black Butler.

Kuroo finally gulped a bit of oxygen, just a bit so as not to faint but his legs wobble like a newborn fawn. He stared at Kenma, his heart picking up a hard, crashing pattern. He almost can’t hear for the pounding. “Young Master,” the whisper is reverent, something reserved for sacred places and prayers. Kenma does nothing to ease Kuroo, only smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Kuroo twisted his hands together in need and hopeless confusion and happiness. He wants to go to Kenma but he’s still too stunned. He lowered his eyes again, trying to force his mind to grasp the situation.

“Come here.”

That voice, so haughty, so arrogant and so in character had Kuroo’s head jerking up and staring at this stranger who was his lover.

“Come...here...”

Now there’s a finger crooked in his direction and Kuroo felt his feet pulled towards the boy in the chair. He trembled all over, body rushing with odd sensations. “I’m going to pass out,” he thought distractedly. He was within a foot of the chair when he stopped.

Kenma held out his hand in a languid gesture, his mouth slipping into a slow grin. “I would like some tea. Green tea.” Kuroo was nonplussed for a minute. The “earl” cocked his head to one side. “Tea. Now.” Kuroo nodded and picked his way out of the room in a daze.

“Tea, I can do tea. Tea for the earl, tea for the young Master.”

He muttered to himself as he set about making tea. Kuroo was in a state of shock. Kenma had surprised him to the depths of his soul. He reached for the tea tin and proceeded to carry out his duties. Placing everything on a tray just so, he was able to balance it successfully back to the bedroom. He placed the tray on the desk with care. He turned to his Master and offered a dainty teacup and saucer.

Kenma’s eyes seemed to take in every detail in an instance. He straightened his body in the chair, sitting up and crossing one leg over the other. He slowly raised his hand and took the saucer elegantly. He turned the handle of the cup just so and raised it slowly to his lips. He inhaled the fragrant steam then blew on it before taking a small sip.

He looked up at Kuroo, nodding, “Acceptable.”

Kuroo stood off to one side as his Master drank his tea, wondering where the night would go. He was painfully aroused. By the costume, by the cosplay, by the very atmosphere in the room. He was also drunk on it. He was drifting off in his own mind when Kenma held his empty cup out to him. He hurried to take it. “Would you like more, young Master?”

Kenma blinked his eye at him slowly and smiled a lovely wicked smile.

“Yes, I would.”


	6. Effexxx of playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo recovers. Will the game change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this finished but I didn't just want to throw any old whatever up. It took a long time to do another chapter. My lack of motivation, a serious deep depression and writer's block that chopped both my hands off then diced them into unrecognized lumps was only part of the reason it's taking 400000000 years to get the next chapter here.
> 
> I am sorry.
> 
> There is no forgiveness.

Kenma eyed his pretty maid up and down. The black dress. The white apron. Sweet lacy cap tilted to one side on the mess of bedhead. Sleek black stockings coasting up long, long legs and sexy heels buckled around slightly shaking ankles. He let his gaze roam over Kuroo’s blushing face. He caught the quickness of breath, the fingers tangling together fretfully, the trembling that couldn’t be concealed. 

Kenma allowed Kuroo to wallow in his own thoughts, saying nothing to the maid. He watched Kuroo for a few long minutes. Kuroo started to fidget under that steady scrutiny. Kenma set his face into impassive lines, furthering Kuroo’s anxiety. 

Kenma turned his thoughts inward for a moment, going over the details of this plan. Getting Kuroo to dress up, rushing around getting into his own costume, hefting the chair into the room. It was exhausting but then Kuroo walked out and he felt an influx of hot energy into his body. He was actually enjoying this little game. Time to step it up.

Kuroo found his equilibrium and stood at his Master’s side with considerably more confidence. Now knowing the game, Kuroo gave himself over to it though he wondered why he was dressed as maid rather than a butler. “Better to be kept off-balance,” he thought. He smirked to himself, “We can play this game, yeah.”

Kenma glanced at his maid and sighed. “I’m a bit hungry. I’d like something sweet to eat.” Kuroo stepped from his side to face him directly. “You shouldn’t eat now, Master. You don’t want to spoil your appetite for dinner now, do you?” Kuroo smirked sardonically when his Master raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care about that. Make me a pudding.”

“I’m sorry, my Lord.”

The Earl huffed, standing up abruptly, causing the maid to take a step back. “I said, I want a pudding, that’s an ORDER”, the Master’s stern voice rising. The maid bowed slightly, “As you wish, my Lord.” 

Kuroo found his Master now sitting at the head of the dining table, head on his hand, insolent in every regard. He placed the crystal dish and silver spoon he had found in the kitchen in front of the boy. Looking directly into Kuroo’s eyes while folding the newspaper, Kenma’s voice was just this side of uppercrust snobbery, “Tea.” 

Kuroo turned away to the kitchen again, preparing tea as quickly and correctly possible. “He really has thought of everything, the tea, the pudding, even the “crystal” dish and “silver” spoon. Amazing how committed his young partner was to this.” He felt a swelling of love for his little boyfriend for giving him this gift.

The boy, having finished his snack and tea, stood and stretched. “Come.” He turned and walked from the room without a backward glance, knowing his maid would obey. Kuroo followed to the bedroom. 

The Master climbed onto the bed, seating himself comfortably against the headboard. Kuroo stood, waiting for an indication of what was required of him. “Get the duffel on the floor near the desk and place it on the foot of the bed.”

Kuroo got the duffel and placed it on the bed. “Open it and line what you find inside on the the bed, then return the duffel to the floor.” 

Kuroo unzipped the duffel and peered inside. He took out several lengths of black and red rope, four pairs of fleece lined cuffs, a leash and collar, an old fashioned wooden paddle, a decent sized plug, a cock strap and a ...feather duster...?

Kuroo looked at the last item curiously. He almost started to smile but there was something vaguely obscene about the object. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was just something teasing the edge of his consciousness. He placed it down and turned to put the duffel back. 

Kuroo stood facing Kenma at the side of the bed, attentive and aware. Kenma reached up and slowly pulled one end of the ribbon tie until it was almost undone. One amber eye blinked up mischievously, “Take off my tie.”

Kuroo knelt onto the bed to reach Kenma. He slowly undid the silky bit of material and slid it off the boy’s throat. He placed it neatly on the nightstand by the bed. His lover was sprawled out on a mound of pillows against the headboard as decadent and voluptuous as a pasha king. Kuroo licked his lips, praying for patience as his cock twitched in his panties.

“Take off my hat, jacket and shoes. Undo the shirt but don’t pull it out just yet,” indicating with a hand wave his white button-down still tucked into his short pants. Kuroo moved onto the bed and slid an arm under his Master’s shoulders, lifting him and divesting him of the jacket, folding it over the footboard. Then came the hat, placed gently on the floor out of the way. He slipped both shoes off, placing them at the foot of the bed.

Kuroo’s hands trembled only slightly as he reached for the first button. He knew that he had to get a grip on himself. Would the demon butler act this way, so shaken by the young lord? Of course not! Kuroo pushed the first button through the buttonhole. With that first little button, he felt himself become calmer and proceeded to unbutton the rest with quick efficiency, not so much as a tug to pull the shirt from the pants.

“There, my Lord. As you requested.” Kuroo sat back on his heels, looking very self satisfied. Kenma thought he looked a little too self satisfied and felt the power balance threatening to slip away from him. That wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all.


	7. Effexxx of Tying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game plays on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted one right after the other. Yes, it can happen. Don't expect it again. It was a fluke, simply a fluke.

He placed a foot in the middle of Kuroo’s chest and felt the heartbeat strong and fast through his foot. He pushed Kuroo backwards with some force which caused the tall man to fall over awkwardly and with a squawk. Kenma almost burst out laughing at Kuroo’s indignant face but knew he had to move quickly to retain his advantage.

“On your belly, come now,” came the stern voice. Kuroo moved to lie down on his stomach. “Place your hands behind your back.” Kuroo did as he was told, bringing both hands to rest crossed over the small of his back. He felt his hands tugged this way and that until each hand was holding onto the opposite elbow. Smoothness wrapped over and over his forearms from elbow to wrist, back and forth. 

“There, pretty as a picture,” Kenma said, patting Kuroo on his ass. Kuroo tried to move his arms but they were very effectively bound. Kuroo tried pulling his arms apart even harder but they stayed firmly together. His breath shuddered out in a long, low sigh. He shivered, feeling infinitely helpless and vulnerable. But, oh, how erotic it was! 

Kenma rolled off the bed and Kuroo turned his head, eyes following. “My Lord, was this really necessary? You could have just ordered me to do your bidding and I would have done so willingly.” 

“Well, yes, but this is so much more fun, don’t you think?,” Kenma’s eye sparkled with untold deviltry. He smirked, “Now, you need to do your chores.” Kuroo let the confusion show on his face, “Chores? Young Master, however can I do chores bound as I am?”

An evil grin slid over the younger’s face. “Oh, there are ways, believe me,” Kenma moved and grabbed Kuroo’s ankles, pulling until Kuroo was sideways across the bed with his legs almost all the way off the bed. His toes just rested on the floor and his knees were bent at an awkward angle but it presented Kenma was a perfect view and full access to stand between those legs.

He reached down and pushed the skirt of the dress high up Kuroo’s body, past his sweet panty covered ass, past his lower back, almost past his waist. He stopped and ran a hand over the frilly ruffles covering all that round tight flesh. “So pretty,” he cooed. He leaned over and picked up the wooden paddle. 

Kuroo could see Kenma grab the instrument from the bed. He didn’t know if he was afraid or excited or both. His hardness ground into the mattress underneath his body. He barely had time to register what might happen when he felt cool air on his ass. 

Kenma quickly slid the panties down to his boyfriend’s thighs. He took a moment to savor the debauched look of his lover. Kuroo was facedown, legs open and slightly bent, dress rucked up high and panties pulled down just past his spectacular ass. His arms were bound in red and black soft nylon ropes and he struggled to look over his shoulder with an adorably concerned face.

Kenma ordered,” First, for taking much too long to get ready, five strokes. Count off!” Raising his hand as if he were serving a volleyball, he let the weight of the paddle come down fast and hard on that taut skin. 

“ONE!” yelped Kuroo.

The paddle rose to full height and descended fast, again and again.

“TWO!” gasped Kuroo.

“THREE!”

“OWWW, FOUR!”

“FA..FIVE!”

Kenma checked on his boyfriend. Kuroo’s face was red and there was the barest sheen of tears in his eyes. He was breathing hard and a blush spread from his face down his neck to his chest. Kenma shoved a hand between Kuroo’s outstretched legs, feeling for...

“You slut! You liked it! You’re so wet and hard! You’re such a dirty maid!”

Kuroo shivered as Kenma’s voice, husky and deepened by arousal, drifted into his ear and down his spine. His already stiff cock pulsed uncontrollably at the words and the heat of his ass. He whined and pushed his hips into the bed, trying to find friction.

Kenma saw that he was doing and put a firm hand on his hip. “Stop!” You have five more strokes coming for arguing with me when I wanted pudding!” He put down the paddle and raised his hand, “Count off and don’t you miss or I’m starting over!”

Kuroo gasped as the small yet tough hand came down harshly on his right buttock.

“ONE!”

This time on his left buttock.

“TWO!”

Now just where the right thigh and buttock met.

“THREE!”

Same on the left.

“FOUR!”

Kuroo was panting by now between counts, his hips writhing against the bed.

The final blow came from both of Kenma’s hands slapping down as hard as he could right on the fullest part of his ass. 

“FFFIIIVVVE!” Kuroo cried out in pain and pleasure.

Kenma rubbed his lover’s very red ass slowly, feeling nothing but satisfaction. Serves him right, trying to get control over this scene. Now to continue.


	8. Effexxx of stretching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation is the key to organization when it comes to getting things done. Yes?
> 
> Also, please comment appreciated like oxygen. Also I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes found. (you can let me know so I can fix, yeah?)
> 
> Thanks for staying with me through the journey. It will pick up more speed now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yurio- when this is over, you'll owe ME a story!

Kenma grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. Using his left hand to push apart those cherry red cheeks, Kenma brought his right hand towards Kuroo’s entrance. He admired the pink pucker, feeling his own hard-on jump at the sight. He pushed his index finger lightly against the winking orifice. He went slowly, watching with fascination as his finger disappeared into his lover’s body. 

Kuroo groaned at the feeling of Kenma’s finger nudging against his hole. He felt the first push then burn of entry before the slight stretch of a whole finger up inside himself. He wiggled, trying to adjust to the invasion. 

Kenma allowed Kuroo time to adjust then began a slow push-pull rhythm. After a minute or so, he added another finger, mindful of his lover’s comfort. The second finger caused Kuroo to gasp out and bear down hard, trying to expel the foreign objects. He didn’t bottom often and it was always a bit of a struggle to....adapt his mind and body to the difference in position, both mental and physical. 

Kenma felt the strong press against his fingers and knew that Kuroo was struggling with being dominated. He pulled out, re-upped the amount of lube on his fingers and proceeded to gently but firmly reintroduce three fingers into his mate. Kenma knew the surest way to get Kuroo to capitulate was to be firm, fast and strong. Or else Kuroo would try to turn the tables on him.

Not....happening.

Kuroo’s whole body locked down tight, every muscle going rigid at the fierce prying sensation of all those digits relentlessly stuffing themselves into such an extraordinarily narrow space. He felt the acid blaze of being opened impossibly wide when another finger found its way next to the three others.  


“Kkkenmahhh...I can’t...I cah can’t....”

“You can and you will, love. You’re doing so good. Just a little more, baby. You can do it for me, yeah? Yeah, you can. You’re such a good boy,” Kenma was breathing in his ear, so close. Constantly pressing inward, Kenma’s fingers almost cramped with the amount of steady force it took to shove inside his boyfriend. Four fingers were now side by side, the image of his hand up Kuroo’s hot opening to the knuckles made Kenma growl low in his throat. 

“Mine, my good boy...”

Kuroo was mentally assaulted by the words, each one a definitive blow against his mental walls. Each word pulled down his dominance, revealing that submissive little boy inside of him. The one that wanted so much to please Kenma, to make him happy and hear his praise and love him for being so good. 

Kuroo’s body melted into the mattress, all tension suddenly just...gone. Kenma’s hand almost seized with the absence of crushing. He left his fingers where they were, deep inside his lover’s ass, as he stroked through Kuroo’s hair. 

“So good, my so good boy. I’m so proud of you. You are taking my fingers so well. I knew you could do it. You make me so happy, baby.” 

Kuroo mewled, feeling that soft touch through his messy bedhead. He arched his back slightly to push up against that feeling. Kenma rewarded his submission with light scratching on his scalp. He curled his fingers at the same time and Kuroo’s body shot up like a rocket at blast off as his prostate was directly stimulated.

“KAH!”

Kenma moved himself over his boyfriend to use his weight to pin him to the bed, never once stopping the curling motion of his fingers. He flicked and twisted slightly, causing Kuroo to writhe uncontrollably on the bed.

“I’m gonna...oh fucking Jesus, Kenma!”

Kenma stilled his hand. 

“No, you’re not, little boy. Not yet.”

Kenma went back to a shallow in and out motion, neglecting that hot spot. He had other plans before letting Kuroo come. With his free hand, he stretched across Kuroo and found the feather duster.

Kuroo was quite oblivious at this point, his mind buzzing with sensation and the adamant demand of his body for orgasm. He didn’t even notice what Kenma was doing. All he could do was lie there and feel the expansion of his asshole around the younger’s fingers.

Kenma slowly slid his fingers from the heat, seeing the hole gape so enticingly. He could see the reddened flesh inside of his lover’s tunnel, see right up to his insides. His own member surged, pre-come leaking copiously with need. Could his boyfriend get any hotter?

“Your hole is so wet, Kuro. It’s hungry too. Opening and closing like it can’t wait for me to put something inside.”

Kuroo groaned and squirmed at the description, his face purple with lust and embarrassment. He shivered, feeling the emptiness, knowing how completely lewd he must look. 

“Please, Kenma, please. I’ll be good. I need...”

“I know what you need,” Kenma placed his clean hand on Kuroo’s hip and proceeded to thrust the dildo-like end of the feather duster into his slick open hole. He heard Kuroo whine with the intrusion but he had been well prepared and there was no pain, only a feeling of intense fullness.

Kenma reached over, grabbing a few tissues and wiped his hands clean. He pulled Kuroo’s panties off, tossing them to the floor. He then straightened up the garter and stockings a bit. He took the edge of the dress’s skirt and tucked it into the apron’s tie out of the way. Kuroo gave a curious sounding groan when Kenma pulled at his wrists, trying to get him to slide off the bed. 

“Come on, you big baby, off the bed with you! Stand up! It’s time to do your chores!” 

Kenma kept tugging until Kuroo’s muzzy head made sense of the order and he slid carefully off the bed to slowly stand up. He felt like his insides were on fire with the large plug up his ass. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. He saw feathers.

Feathers.

Coming from his ass.

Oh. My. GOD!

His mind raced, trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he was feeling. Then he remember the damn feather duster. He KNEW it looked odd. It was ODD. The handle was shaped like a dildo. That was it! He knew he wasn’t crazy! And now it was residing in his ASS? What the FUCK!?!

“Ahhh, Kenma....”

“Shut. UP. You can start your chores by dusting what you can reach. I’m sure you know what to do, you being such an efficient maid and all.” 

Kenma stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the picture of authority. He waved one hand lazily through the air, indicating the room and the house beyond. He snapped his fingers once.

“Well, get to it,” in a voice so completely devoid of anything but bossy snobbishness that Kuroo jumped in his skin. He felt his skin shrink and goosebumps pop out all over. How in the world was he supposed to dust like this???

“I’ll give you two minutes to figure it out. If you don’t start moving by then, I’ll cane you until you can’t scream anymore and you’ll still have to do your chores, boy.”

The cold tone in which Kenma spoke had Kuroo’s mind grasping for any way to make this work. He came to only one conclusion and his heart almost stopped. Oh, no. No, no, no. He knew how to make this work, he just really didn’t want to. It was mortifying.

“Thirty seconds.”

Kenma tapped his litte foot imperiously on the floor. Kuroo’s head dropped to his chest, hanging with burning shame. He was beyond blushing, he was almost apoplectic. He moved slowely towards the half bookcase near the closet.

Kenma smiled at his boyfriend’s back.

Showtime.


	9. Effexxx of Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maids clean. It's their job, yes? But I don't think they clean like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter! We're on a roll here, folks! 
> 
> Please remember that comments, good or bad, are very very welcome and kudos appreciated if you're feeling it. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. Without you, there is no me. For realz.

Kenma watched his lover walk slowly towards a half bookcase situated just to the left of the closet. The slender heels lent an almost elegance to the line of Kuroo’s long, long legs. The languid pace, caused by the duster and the height of his footwear, made him seem like he was almost dancing. Kenma’s breath caught with the beauty of the man, the clean lines of his body, the athleticism of his movements. 

Kenma took a few steps closer, following the older one, before stopping as Kuroo finally made it to the bookcase. Kuroo slowly turned around, facing Kenma but wouldn’t look at him. Eyes on the floor, he bent at the waist, causing his hindquarters to protrude out. Then he backed up slowly while swaying his hips side to side. 

The effect was both amusing and arousing to the Master. He smiled as he watched Kuroo “dusting” by wiggling his ass back and forth, then up and down, then in circles. Kuroo’s face was the color of the ripest tomato and he was breathing heavily. From exertion or arousal, it wasn’t clear.

Kuroo slid his feet over a few inches, continuing his little dance, until he had dusted all that was possible to dust. He lifted slowly, “Master, can I assume I am to continue to dust the whole apartment in the same manner?”

Kenma bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling at Kuroo’s high-brow tone, so proper and seemingly unperturbed. But Kenma knew the signs, both obvious and not, of the man’s passion. One of which was very evident, causing the front of his apron to poke out in such a lewd fashion.

“Welllll, there much too much to clean today, so I’ll just instruct you as to what else needs dusting. I’ll make sure that you do a thorough job, seeing as in your current position, it will be hard for you to gauge your progress.” 

Putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully, he sighed, “Let me see how you’ve done with the bookcase and we’ll proceed from there.” Kuroo moved away at a sidle, clearing the case for Kenma’s inspection.

Kenma ran a hand over the top, then over each shelf, then the books and knick-knacks. “Hmmm, it’s acceptable...so far.” Kenma raised an imperious eyebrow, “let’s move on.” He grabbed the hem of Kuroo’s dress then turned and set a quick pace down the hallway towards the living, Kuroo stumbling to keep up with him.

The quick shifting of the dildo had him biting his lip and clenching tightly to keep from moaning out loud. He didn’t want to show Kenma how much this was affecting him, how turned on he was, how confused he felt. Shouldn’t he be humiliated? Why did he like it? He would have thought on it further but he was pulled to an abrupt stop.

“Here, let’s see how you do with this?” Kenma pointed to the table set at the back of their sofa. It held a few family heirlooms that both of their families had given them when they moved in together. “To make it more homey,” had come from their mothers.

Eyes wide, Kuroo looked at Kenma, “I can’t dust those like I dusted the bookcase!” Kenma chuckled, “I’ll help you. Here.” Kenma picked up a pretty blue and white vase and held it at out at Kuroo’s hip level. 

Kuroo just blinked at Kenma, wondering what he was supposed to do. Kenma gave an exasperated sigh and spun Kuroo around, causing his hands to land on the table. “Now, you can dust while I hold this for you. Do your best!” Kenma was grinning as it dawned on Kuroo.

His head fell forward as his back arched up and out a bit. Kenma moved the vase up against the feathers and patted Kuroo’s hip. “You can start cleaning, I’ll tell you when to stop.” Kuroo circled his hips, feathers waving against the vase as Kenma turned it this way and that. “Good job, almost done.” Kuroo kept moving his ass until he felt a hand on his hip. 

He breathed out slowly as Kenma put the vase on the table between his hands. “Good boy! What a shiny vase!” The Master’s hand stroked over his hip and around under his dress, finding a large, incredibly hard erection. Two firm strokes and Kuroo was crying out for mercy. Kenma grabbed the base, stopping the almost orgasm. 

“No. Bad.”

He struck Kuroo’s ass hard once and then spun the man around to face him. “You’re the most disobedient maid ever! Oooo!” Stomping his foot, he grabbed Kuroo and pulled him back down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Kuroo was almost in tears. He didn’t want to disappoint his young earl. He wanted to do a good job. Why couldn’t he just listen? He was huffing when Kenma stopped before their bed and rounded on his mate. Seeing the redness of his eyes and checked tears, Kenma brought both tiny hands up and placed them on either side of Kuroo’s face.

“You try so hard, don’t you, baby?”

Kuroo nodded.

“You don’t like messing up, yeah?”

Kenma’s voice was too gentle for Kuroo’s overstimulated fast-beating heart.

“Oh sweet boy, pretty boy, you’re so good. You ARE good.”

Tears trailed down Kuroo’s blushing face and onto Kenma’s hands. Kenma knew that breaking Kuroo down was what he needed. He was always so controlled, so responsible. He was a captain and a leader, he was a friend and a co-worker. Student. Son. Boyfriend. Lover. He took his obligation seriously and was always striving for excellence. 

But sometimes, he needed to fail in order to stand taller. 

Kenma understood this.

He tightened his hands slightly against that beautiful wrecked face and pulled it down to his own. Forehead to forehead, they breathed each other’s air. Kenma kissed his chin, then his left cheek, right and then one eye and another, finally he pressed a kiss right in the center of his forehead.

“I love you.”

It was barely a whisper, barely a sigh but Kuroo heard it. The tears came harder and Kenma made him straighten. He walked behind his lover and started untying the ropes that bound his arms. Rubbing them to help with circulation, he shifted to stand back in front of his man. He looked up into those misty eyes and smiled.

“Bend over the bed, love.”

Kuroo shuffled to the bed, sniffing, and laid his hands on the mattress. Kenma stroked over the bruised skin of Kuroo’s buttocks as he gently pulled the dildo from his abused hole. A loud sigh of relief escaped his lover’s lips. Kenma knelt behind him, kissing then biting one buttock then the other, much to the maid’s surprise and delight.

“Stand up and turn around.”

Kuroo circled until he was standing tall in front of a kneeling Kenma. “Sit.” Kuroo sat on the bed, looking down into one huge amber eye. Small, deft fingers undid the straps on his ankles and removed the shoes, rubbing his aching feet soothingly.

“Feels good," came the ecstatic murmur, toes wiggling slightly.

Kenma continued his ministrations by standing up and pulling the cap from the tangled mane of bedhead known as his boyfriend’s hair. He smiled as he tossed it over his shoulder and ran both hands through the softness, tugging slightly. 

“Get up on the bed.”

Kuroo slipped up onto the bed, laying against the pillows mounded at the headboard. Kenma followed, settling between miles of legs. He ran his hands up the silky stockings, playing with the lace tops that encircled tanned muscular thighs. 

“Beautiful.”

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo to find his eyes glued to where Kenma had worked his finger under the edge of the stocking, moving just the tip back and forth slowly. So slowly. So close to his heat but not close enough. Kuroo sucked in a breath as Kenma blew air against his thigh. He could feel it travel up his skirt, cool in such a hot place.

Kenma smirked, knowing the effect. He gathered some skirting in his free hand and flipped it up and out of the way, exposing Kuroo’s groin up to his belly button.

He leaned over close to the hard and wet, letting his breath fan over that sensitive skin, causing the muscles to jerk and body to shiver.

“Shhhhhh...I got you.”


	10. Effexxx of fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game comes to its conclusion.

Kuroo reared back into the pillow and hissed as his piss slit was tongued to great effect. Copious amounts of pre-come erupted as Kenma wrapped his lips around the crowned head, sucking hard, and pulling off with a pop. He did this several times, causing his lover to arch his body with steely tension. 

“Uhhhh..I’m gonna...hah hah...Kenmaahhh...”

Kenma slid Kuroo down his throat completely while gripping firmly around the base of the pulsing dick. He staved off another orgasm as Kuroo cried out, sweating and cursing.

Kenma swallowed against him repeatedly while holding tight around his twitching member. Kuroo was sure he was going to die any minute now. Just die. From dick strangulation. From forced repression of ejaculation. From frustration. 

“KenMAAAHHHAHHHH!” 

The loud whine pulled the boy’s plush lips up and off, which was NOT what Kuroo wanted to happen. But he knew better than to try to take things into his own hands. He tried to hold himself still, waiting to see with Kenma wanted to do next.

“Good boy,” came the low response to the patience his male was showing at being denied release. He slid Kuroo’s dress up even further, exposing tight, pebbled nipples. Hands skimmed up his hips, drifting over his stomach and chest. A pinch and twist to each nipple before lips followed to suckle, alternating between the two. 

The mewling sounds falling from the older’s mouth incensed Kenma. He bit down hard, grinding his erection against a silky stocking covered leg, trails of pre-come silvery on the black material. He rutted against his boyfriend as he bit the other nipple. Kuroo’s fingers tangled in the blonde’s hair, tugging and moaning.

“Please....ahhh...please, please...”

“Sit up.”

Kuroo quickly did as he was told. Kenma moved with lightning efficiency, surprising in his swiftness. He divested the man of his apron and dress in record time, leaving the stockings and garter on. He pushed Kuroo back down onto the bed and climbed over him. He leaned over, plunging his tongue into that hot open mouth. 

Pitiful cries from his lover had Kenma straddling his mate’s powerful body. He leaned down, putting his lips against the strong column of Kuroo’s neck. He sucked a trail blood red blooms from just under the jaw to the collarbone. He mirrored the action to the other side of Kuroo’s throat. To top off his masterpiece, he joined both strands with a huge bruise right in the center hollow, effectively collaring his “sub” boy in a way no one would mistake.

Kuroo felt every nip, suck and bite on his skin as Kenma moved from up to down and around. He felt every pull on his flesh pool into his cock. It wasn’t possible that he had any blood left anywhere else because it was all centered right at the surface of his neck and in his throbbing member.

Kenma sat up and smirked down at the gorgeous male under him. It intoxicated him that he could ruin this virile man, turn him into a filthy, begging slut who wanted nothing more than to please and be pleased. The teary eyes and swollen lips and that iron hard cock were works of art made with his own mouth, hands and thoughts.

“What is it you need, baby?”

“Please, pah, please! Please!”

“You have to use your big boy words. I need to hear what you want.”

Kuroo closed his eyes tight, brow furrowed in almost pain. He hated this. He really hated being made to verbalize what he was desperately craving. He hated saying the words, hearing his voice so hoarse and overwrought and needy. He hated it with his whole soul and most of all, he hated that he loved it.

“I, ah, fuck! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me!”

Kenma tched, sucking his teeth in disapproval. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that any way to ask for what you want?”

Kuroo bit his bottom lip and looked at Kenma through long wet lashes. He dropped his chin a bit, heat growing in his misted eyes even as his face lit up.

“Please, Master. Please fuck your boy. I need your cock. So bad...so bad, please.”

The voice was pure chocolate covered sex. It was sin and promise and need. It was the final act of total obedience that Kuroo could give him. Kenma could see the raw passion and pure want in that liquid gaze. 

He moved off of Kuroo’s torso and stepped off the bed. 

“Sit up and undress me fully.”

Kuroo sat up and slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of his Master. He pulled the unbuttoned shirt gently from the short pants, sliding it off thin shoulders and allowing it to drop to the floor. He looked up into Kenma’s face as he undid his short pants and let them fall around his ankles. 

Kenma wore no undergarments. 

Kuroo thought he would expire at the sight of the erection bobbing in front of his face. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. The tip of his tongue darted out to taste the sweet saltiness of the fluid at the tip of Kenma’s hard cock. Kenma was quick to grab his chin.

“No.”

He whined but continued to undress the young one, steadying one leg then the other as he fully removed the shorts, then garters and knee socks.

“Stand,” is what Kenma said when he was totally nude. Kuroo stood with a grace reserved for large jungle cats. He looked down, bringing a hand to almost touch his little boyfriend’s cheek. He stopped, unsure if he would receive censure for such an act without permission.

“Do you want to take off the eye patch, or shall we leave it?”

Kuroo looked at the black triangle covering one eye. He reached up and ran a finger over it, then bent down to kiss it. His hands came up and untied the strings that held the piece secure to Kenma’s head. Kuroo’s lips found the shell of a delicate ear.

“I want to see my boyfriend. I want my boyfriend, Kenma, to fuck me. Please.”

Kenma gasped at the low entreaty. His skin ran cold then hot with the depth of emotion that whispered into his ear, slid down his spine and settled like fireworks in his gut. He turned his head slightly, causing his lips to meet the other’s. He wound his hands around Kuroo’s neck and pulled him down, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, catching his surprised cry. Kenma pulled away, staring into those loving eyes.

“Get on the bed, on all fours, drop your head.”

Kuroo scrambled to obey as Kenma cleared the bed of everything but the bottle of lube. He crawled onto the bed and towards the beautifully displayed upturned bottom of his mate. The exposed button glistened sweetly at him. He tapped his index finger against it as Kuroo’s body jumped.

He poured a bit of lube into his palm and stroked his aching cock, then gripped it. Pushing it down to align with Kuroo’s wet hole, he pressed the thick head in steadily. There was slight resistance as the man under him tensed then unbearable tightness. A firm push and he broke through, gliding all the way home. He bottomed out, their balls snugged together.

He grit his teeth as he pulled out slowly, feeling the drag against his sensitive flesh. Right to the tip. Then he slammed in with as much force as he could, grabbing wide shoulders for leverage. Their heavy balls slapped together and he clenched his jaw against the pleasure/pain of the action. He pressed up and against his toes and Kuroo keened out as his prostate was punched by the wide head of Kenma’s cock.

“Oh my GOD! Don’t stop! Don’t!”

Kenma almost squatted over Kuroo, up on the balls of his feet, the position allowing the boy the most use of his strength. He began beast fucking his boyfriend into the mattress. Pornographic squelching sounds from skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. 

“More! More! UGH!”

Kenma levered a bit higher and bore down with all his weight, pistoning his dick in and out of his mate’s fuckhole. Leaning forward just a bit, he grabbed at that dark mane and twisted his fingers in it.

“You want me to fill you up, slut boy? You want me to breed you like the bitch you are?”

Kenma’s voice was strained, rough with hunger to completely own his man. Kuroo wheezed, unable to catch his breath at Kenma’s crude words. Kenma smashed his hips forward, again using his cock to beat his boyfriend into submission.

“Do you? Do you, little boy?”

“Yeh..Yeeehhessss!”

“Good boy!”

Kenma fucked himself, using Kuroo’s body as a living, breathing sex toy. He banged against that rounded ass as if he were trying to find his way out the other side. There was no mercy in his movements, no give, no softness. 

“Ready for me to fill you up, breed you good? 

“NNGGHH!”

Kenma drew back and slammed deep, deep as he could and held. He held as he poured his gravid balls into that hot ass. His back bowed hard, digging his cock in as far as he could, filling Kuroo up with his massive load. He groaned loudly as he shot his whole soul into his boyfriend's ass, marking him, owning him. He bucked once, then again and rammed himself inside. He stilled and held his position, pressing deep, letting his body come down from its high. His hand left Kuroo’s hair and he reached down, sliding under to pinch a nipple then rub his belly. 

“So swollen with my cum, I wish I could fill you with my babies.” 

Kuroo shuddered, his channel contracting with vice-like spasms on Kenma’s still hard cock. He whined at the thought, edging towards the dizzy inebriation of subspace. He wiggled his hips while Kenma continued slow circles on his lower abs. He slid his hand back to clamp down on his shoulder, pinning Kuroo forcefully.

“You took my cock so well. I’m so proud of you. Your ass sucked all the cum out of me. Such a greedy whore.”

“Ngghh! Can I, can I, please, I’m good, right? Your good boy? Please, please!”

Kuroo was delirious with the imperative urge to spew what had been boiling in his heavy sac for that last 400 years. Out of his mind, his raspy chants neverending, pleading with his lover, every bit of his body and soul surrendered to the one who held his reins and his heart.

Kenma pulled on all that hair, making Kuroo lift up into a bow, furthering his control over him. Unyielding fists on his shoulder and in hair, Kenma pushed his lover as close to the edge as he could.

Then he pushed him over it.

“Come for me, come, my good boy.”

And Kuroo did.

He came.

All over the sheets. All over his stomach and thighs. Painting white down onto the darkness of his stockings, wetting the satin garter belt. Thick ropes shooting hot on skin as he flew away from himself, eyesight gone black and starry as Kenma held him hard through it.

Kenma let go of his hair and Kuroo collapsed limply, limbs sprawling out. He was so high, floating effortlessly like a balloon, his boyfriend keeping him from soaring away into space. He vaguely felt Kenma get up then come back, rolling off his stockings and garter, washing him down, prodding him to move this way and that. 

He didn’t recall how Kenma got the dirty bedcover out from under him but he remembered hearing his soft voice telling him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him. He slowly returned to himself to find he was on his back, Kenma’s head on his chest, fingers tracing patterns. Large amber eyes looked up at him with a slight smile. 

“Hey there.”

“Hey.”

Kenma sat up and uncapped a cold bottle of water, helping Kuroo drink. He was still a bit uncoordinated and overwhelmed and was grateful for this obvious sign of care. He thanked Kenma softly, blushing slightly with remembrance of how he begged and pleaded. Kenma kissed him gently, smoothing his hand over his forehead.

“You never have to be embarrassed by what you need, Kuro.”

Kuroo closed his eyes as the familiar affectionate nickname and his own chagrin. He knew Kenma didn’t judge him. It wasn’t his way. He accepted Kuroo completely, good points and bad. His snarky teasing, his scheming demeanor. His possessive streak. All of him. Kenma loved him. And he loved Kenma. 

He sighed, allowing the negative thoughts to drift away. His body relaxed as Kenma resumed his position against him, head on his chest. He lifted a hand, letting his fingers twirl in the pudding’s hair.

“Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Not that.”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo curiously, one eyebrow raised in question.

“For what then?”

Kuroo bent his head and kissed the top of blonde’s head. He breathed in the smell of sex and sweat and something distinctly Kenma.

“For loving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. One more short, epilogue-ish chapter and then I'll start on another KenKuroo. I also have a rarepair, Aone/Hina, that I'm working on. I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Comments always welcome, feedback is a beautiful thing that I need like air or I wilt and the story dies away. So anyone? Everyone? Please, leave a note, good or bad. Kudos are kissed and hugged and wrapped in the softest hugs and returned right back to you. Thanks for staying with me on this ride. Please keep your hands and feet inside for your protection and always use a condom, unlike my wild boys here! 
> 
> Love to you.
> 
> Note - all of my stories are unbeta'd. Sorry in advance.


End file.
